It All Started At A Record Store
by jess'gurl35
Summary: AU. Instead of Haley being the musician it's Peyton and she falls for Chris in the process. What will happen when they're offered a record deal? Will Peyton leave Tree Hill for good or stay?
1. Chapter 1

**It All Started At A Record Store**

Chapter One

Peyton Sawyer looked around the record store hoping that the owner Chris Keller was there, she

had heard from a few people he was a rad and kick ass musician. Finding him pinning up flyers on a ladder she nervously walked over to him saying timidly, "Hi." Chris looked down from the ladder to see a girl a couple years younger than him standing there and he snorted, "I think you've got the wrong store Forever 21 is down the street." Peyton just rolled her eyes and looked up at the wall. Chris also looked at the wall and what he had just pinned up. "That's Jeff Buckley, you heard of him?" It was now Peyton's turn to snort, "Who **hasn't** heard of Jeff Buckley?" "That man's the reason why I became a musician. You want to know why?" Peyton just remained silent and waited for Chris to elaborate. "Because he never sold out." "Why stop there? Didn't he also **drown** in a river?" Chris was now giving Peyton his full attention and said, "Listen, if you want me to play your show you're gonna have to ask nicely." "I don't need this." Peyton turned to walk away. Chris chuckled, "Sure you do. Why else would you be here at eight AM on a school day no less?" Turning back to Chris she sighed in frustration, "Okay, here's the deal; turn out for auditions was kind of um, not what I mean! Ugh it was low, okay! So if you want to play…"

Chris interrupted her smiling cockily, "Read my writer." Then he hopped off the ladder and looked her directly in the eye. "What **is** this?" Peyton asked. "It's kind of like a list of artist's demands." "I know what a writer **is**," she assures as she unfolded the paper and read, "Chamomile tea, one small vegetarian pizza…OH!" Peyton became insulted as she read the last thing on his list, "One box of magnum size extra large condoms! You've got to be kidding me!" Chris replied nonchalantly, "The regular ones cut off circulation." "We got a deal or what?" Her usually quick wit failing her, Peyton was unable to come up with a decent or halfway decent comeback and conceded to the record storeowner, "You go on at nine and don't be late." Chris stood there grinning as he watched Peyton walk out the door and said, "Have fun at school!"

She grabbed her purse and ran out of the store, and ran to school as well. Lucas and Brooke were sitting in Mr. Norris' English class and they both noticed Brooke wasn't there yet. Wondering if he knew Brooke mouthed to Lucas, "Hey, Luke do you know where P. Sawyer is?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders, mouthing back, "I'm not sure." After what happened between the three of them, Lucas and Brooke had ended up going back out and they hoped that Peyton was avoiding them or hated them. Hoping that wasn't the case Brooke and Lucas waited patiently for the familiar head of curly blonde hair to walk into the room. Two minutes later the familiar head of curly blonde hair ran into the room, panting heavily as Mr. Norris addressed her, "Miss Sawyer, thank you for managing to be on time. I'm glad you find my class that important that you barely missed the late bell. Take your seat and please do not make this a habit." "Yes, sir." Peyton droned taking her usual seat next to Brooke. "Where were you? You're usually here early. Is it because…" Peyton interrupted Brooke quickly, "I'm cool with you and Luke. Really, Brooke I am. I went to the record store and talked to a musician about TRIC and it slowed me up."

Brooke's face went from inquisitive to one of her mischievous smiles in a nanosecond, "Really? Was this musician a boy?" Peyton rolled her eyes at the auburn haired girl's innuendo, even though the musician she talked to was a boy it was none of Brooke's business. She'd probably never even see Chris Keller again, not after he performed at TRIC anyway. "Yeah, the someone was a boy but it wasn't like that. Get you're head out of the gutter, B. Davis." Then the girls burst into giggles before focusing back on their English class. The rest of the day went smoothly even though Peyton had spaced out about the cranky music store owner more than three or four times, the awkwardness that was her relationships with Brooke and Lucas didn't come up at all and that was just the way the artist/singer/guitar player and songwriter wanted it; to keep it all inside. It was an emotional can of worms that shouldn't be opened ever again, Peyton told herself. And she also vowed to herself that never again would that huge can of worms be opened.

Brooke and Luke deserved to be happy and this was their chance at happiness. Hers would come too, eventually. Little did she know how soon it would and that cocky musician Chris Keller would be the key to giving her happiness. After school Peyton declined hanging out with Brooke by telling her that she had some stuff at TRIC that Karen wanted her to do before the opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Walking into the club she smiled, the place was really coming together and it was going to be awesome tonight. She saw the empty stage and closed her eyes, imagining herself up there rocking out like Michelle Branch or Modest Mouse and some other kick ass musicians, but she quickly erased those images from her mind. No one knew she could sing or play and she liked it that way. It was something private, something that was only hers; the way something cathartic should be. Peyton then noticed the keyboard on the stage and decided to mess around on it before Karen got there. The teenage girl with curly blonde hair sat behind the shiny black keyboard and stretched out her fingers before beginning to play random notes to a song, that actually turned out to be a Jeff Buckley song. Groaning, at the memory she played on anyway hoping to forget about the cocky musician/record store owner Chris Keller.

Chris walked around Tree Hill for awhile until he finally found TRIC and walked inside, the club was pretty spacious for a 16 and above crowd it also had a nice stage, big and roomy. That's when he noticed the girl from the record store was on the stage playing the notes on the keyboard to the Lee Ann Womack song, '**I May Hate Myself In The Morning**'. Seeing how focused she was, Chris decided to stick around to see if she could play any other instruments or sing. His questions would soon be answered, as Peyton looked around the club making sure it was empty because she wanted to sing. It was weird because she hardly ever wanted to sing anywhere else but her room, but for some reason she felt the strange need to sing at that point in time. Not noticing that Chris was standing by the bar, she ran her long fingers over the ivory keys of the keyboard and decided to sing a song she wrote about her break up with Lucas. Finding an acoustic guitar on the stage, she tuned it and strummed the strings, gaining a feel for the obviously foreign instrument since it wasn't hers. What she didn't know was that someone was in the club and she was playing his acoustic Gibson guitar.

Chris listened intently as he watched Peyton strum the guitar and he found that she had amazing skills, she could really play. As a friend of his said about Michelle Branch she played the guitar like a man. She was in total control of that instrument and the beautiful sounds that came from it; it was amazing. Then he found out that like him she was a triple threat: she could play, sing, and write. Peyton took a deep breath and began to strum the familiar chords to the song she had written last night and sang as if she were in her own room and not a seemingly empty club.

Seems like just yesterday 

**You were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything, it felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**

**Now I can't breath**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin on**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see these tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything**

I opened up and let you in You made me feel all right 

**For once in my life**

**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**So together, but so broken up inside**

**Cause I can't breath**

**No, I can't sleep **

**I'm barely hangin on**

**Here I am, once again**

**Torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**But you won't get to see these tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out**

**For hating you I blame myself**

**Seeing you it kills me now**

**No, I don't cry on the outside**

**Anymore**

**Here, I am once again**

**Torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**But you won't get to see these tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here, I am once again**

**Torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**But you won't get to see these tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Chris stood up from his spot behind the bar and clapped loudly, making Peyton quickly open her eyes after she had closed them and judging from the shocked expression on her face she had no idea he had been in the room. Putting the guitar down, Peyton quickly ran off the stage and over to him, saying softly, "You weren't supposed to hear that." With that comment, the curly haired blonde ran out of the club trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling, since she was an expert at it she thought she could make these stop falling but this time was an exception to the rule; she couldn't stop them from falling. What happened next only made her cry harder, Lucas and Brooke were outside the club running around laughing and smiling as they made their way over to a bench, kissing softly. Peyton, not wanting to see anymore ran as far away from the lovebirds as she could ending up at the Rivercourt, where all the memories she made with Lucas kept replaying in her head opening the flood gates that were her eyes, sobbing and mumbling as she remembered all they shared during their short and not productive relationship. Lucas really did belong with Brooke, she just didn't think it would hurt her this much that they were together now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chris was still standing in the same spot, long after Peyton had ran out of the club in tightly controlled tears, looking at the spot she had occupied he wondered what the hell happened. Finally coming out of his stupor he shook his head and went in search of Peyton. He looked around the outside of the club and found a guy and a girl who were her age and decided to ask them if they knew Peyton. "Hey, um do either of you know a high school brat with curly blonde hair named Peyton?" he asked. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, both confused they had never seen this guy before. How did he know Peyton? "Yeah, we know Peyton and she's not a brat. Why?" Brooke wondered, eying this guy suspiciously. "Previously on Saved By The Bell." Chris remarked, smirking. "Anyway, I was just in the club and she ran off; something upset her, I guess. Do you know where she would go if she were upset or something?"

Chris didn't understand why he was concerned with the high school brat, she wasn't anything special, but he had to admit she was an amazing singer and guitar player. Maybe if he found her he could convince her to play on stage tonight. "Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea of where she is, man," Lucas says, pointing in the direction of the Rivercourt, "She's probably at this place called the Rivercourt; it's that way." Chris not bothering to reply just ran off in the direction Lucas was pointing which only left he and Brooke more confused about what was going on. "I wonder who that was." Brooke said as she watched Chris' form fly down the street to the Rivercourt. "I hope Peyton's okay. Do you think it had something to do with us, what upset her I mean?" Lucas wondered cautiously. She laced her hand with his and laid her head on his shoulder. "Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. I don't know Lucas, but what I do know is I'm glad you and I are together and that Peyton and I are best friends again," She muses, "I love you, broody." "I love you, too, cheery." After sharing a short kiss the new/old couple went their separate ways before the club opening tonight, which they would be going to together of course.

Peyton had finally stopped crying and looked around the deserted basketball court, it mimicked her life so well right now it scared her. "Hoes over bros? Buds over studs?" She scoffed at how stupid that sounded. Sighing, she realized she still hadn't gotten the things for Chris' writer yet and decided to screw it, if he wanted to play he'd play if he didn't want to he wouldn't. Chris found the Rivercourt about five minutes later and saw a familiar head of curly blonde hair sitting on a bench, walking over to the bench he sat down and asked, "Hey, you okay?" Peyton turned around to face the voice and found herself staring into Mr. Writer's big brown eyes, the ones she would love to get lost in. Brushing those thoughts from her head, she quipped, "Yeah, like you really care." Chris sighed, this was true normally he wouldn't care but he for some reason he was drawn to the curly blonde high school brat. "Contrary to popular belief I do care and to show you how much I care, I'm ripping up the writer and I'll perform cause I think you're hot, goldilocks." Peyton blushed at Chris' comment and tucked a curl behind her ear, saying, "Weather I'm hot or not you still weren't supposed to hear that song. Nobody's supposed to hear me sing."

"Why the hell not? You have a great voice and not showcasing it would be a crime." Chris notices her blush even more and a satisfied grin bloomed on his face. Peyton brushed off the compliment, "Nah, I don't sing for people. I only sing for me because it's cathartic and not because I think I'm good or anything." Sighing she continued, "Besides those tears have been wanting to come out for a long time." Chris reiterated his previous comment, "Previously on Saved By The Bell." Peyton laughed, actually finding the comment funny. "Whoever broke up with you, you should say thanks cause he's probably made you a better writer. But he's an idiot for breaking up with you, unless you prefer asshole then he's an asshole for breaking up with you." Peyton giggled, something she hadn't done since she was with Lucas, shoving Chris who looked like he was going to fall off the bench; before he could fall she grabbed his hand, which just sent them both falling to the ground in a heap of tangled arms and legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chris' large brown eyes bore into Peyton's honeyed hazel ones as she lay on top of him, the memory of the condoms he asked for playing through her mind as she wondered if what he said was true. Chris couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was and wondered who would give her up. That guy was clearly either deaf, dumb or blind; maybe even all three. Who in their right mind would give her up? He then reached up to trace her light caramel cheek with a finger, noticing her breath hitch in her throat which brought another satisfied smile to his face. Then in one swift, calculated motion he brushed his lips against hers and they kissed. Peyton couldn't believe how fast the cocky and cranky musician was making her forget the broody blonde basketball player. As their lips softly touched she felt a shockwave run through her and knew he felt it too. Soon the kiss was deepened and as they pulled away, both panted one word, "Rad."

"What had you so upset earlier, Curly?" "What did you just call me?" Peyton arched an eyebrow at Chris, who answered simply, "Curly- I called you Curly. You do notice your hair don't you?" Peyton rolled her eyes and pulled on a blonde curl, examining it as she said, "No this is the first time I've noticed." Chris rolled his eyes and expertly mimicked Peyton's reaction, "No, this is the first I've noticed." She quickly shoved him in his shoulder and he asked again, "What had you so bent out of shape?" "Previously on Dawson's Creek," She remarked sardonically and softly, "Old boyfriend dates my best friend. I saw them laughing and being cute and couply and whatever. I don't know, it just hurt I guess." Chris thought about the high school brats he talked to earlier and wondered if they were the old boyfriend and the best friend.

"Is the dude tall with a shaved head and the girl smaller than him with auburnish hair?" "Yup, that's Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. They told you I'd be here, huh?" "Yeah, they did. Why you don't let him talk to other guys either?" Chris teased. "No, I don't care if guys talk to him!" Peyton defends herself, "I also don't care who you talk to." "Besides it amuses me that you would actually talk to a girl that shops at Forever 21." Peyton said, referring to Brooke. Chris laughed, Curly did have a point with that one. Normally he wouldn't have talked to that Brooke brat for all the gold in China but it just came back to his fascination with the blonde high schooler in front of him. For some reason Peyton fascinated him; she was so different from her friend Brooke, they were polar opposites. She was the quintessential bitchy, pretty cheerleader type and Peyton seemed to be the girl that hung out on her own and was a loner, but it turned out the girls were best friends.

"I still want to know why you wanted to find me, you seem to cool for school and I'm still in school. So why did you wanna find me, Keller?" "You do look in the mirror every morning right?" "Yeah, so?" "So I'm a guy and you're a girl, a hot one too. Why wouldn't I want to find you?" Peyton blushed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot around him, something she never did with Lucas. She still noticed they were tangled in each other and quickly she sat up, drawing her knees up to her chest and she said, "Shouldn't you be rehearsing or something?" "You should sing tonight, goldilocks. Come on and sing, please." "I didn't know you begged or that the word please was in your vocabulary." "Normally I don't beg and I also don't use please either. But you've got serious talent and it would be a damn shame to waste it in a nothing town like this." "I'll think about it. I'll see you at the club tonight, Keller." With that Peyton climbed out of her sitting position and waived goodbye to Chris as she walked back to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Peyton had just come out of the shower and was letting her hair air dry as she looked through her closet for something to wear for the club opening. She was just about to pick something out when her phone rang, and she answered it, "Hello?" "Hey, P. Sawyer." Brooke's cheery voice greeted her. "Hey, B. Davis, what's up?" "I have a question to ask you," Brooke says, "Do you know any guys that are tall like Lucas with spiky light brown hair, big brown eyes, nice lips and although he is seriously lacking in the fashion department he's a fox?" Peyton chuckled at Brooke's comments and knew that Chris had indeed met her and Lucas before he found her at the Rivercourt. "Yeah, I know that guy he's a musician who I booked for TRIC tonight. Why?" "Because he asked about you earlier while Lucas and I were hanging out and I was just curious because he is such a fox." "I've gotta go Brooke and so do you if you want to make the club opening on time." Brooke could tell her best friend was changing subjects and gave in, "All right, I'll see you later, Peyt."

Peyton smiled as she hung up the phone and continued looking through her closet finally settling on a vintage black strapless THIN LIZZY shirt, jeans, a black studded belt and her black low top Chucks. She ran a brush through her now dry curls, taming them some what and then she put on lip gloss. As she was doing all this Chris' comments about her voice rang through her head repeatedly, "_You have an amazing voice goldilocks and not showcasing it would be a crime." "It would be a shame to waste your talent in a nothing town like this." _ Peyton decided to listen to her heart for once and that made her decide to sing tonight, so she grabbed her two guitar cases; a black one which encased her acoustic guitar and her maroon one which encased her red electric Fender guitar. Pulling on her leather jacket and exiting her room, the blonde curly haired teenager of only 17 left her empty house; not knowing she wouldn't be back for a long time. Then Peyton hopped in her black Trans Am and drove to TRIC with the top down blasting her music.

Chris, who was backstage at the club playing his acoustic guitar looked up when he heard the backstage door shut and saw Peyton walking in with two guitar cases in tow. Smirking at her he walked over, saying, "So the high school brat is taking the too cool for school kid's advice now, huh?" Peyton shook her head and replied, "Maybe I am taking your advice, maybe I'm not. We'll have to see about that." "I know you're going up on stage and I know you'll kick ass too." Peyton blushed as she walked on stage to introduce Chris to the crowd. Stepping up to the mic, she cleared her throat and her eyes connected with Karen's, the woman who was letting her dreams come true; Peyton always wanted to spread the word on good music to these air heads who listened to Beyonce and P. Diddy. "Hey, Tree Hill what's going on? Welcome to the opening of TRIC and this is a night we like to call, um House of Freaks! So please welcome to the stage and to Tree Hill the awesome and kick ass, Chris Keller! Whoo!"

Brooke and Lucas looked up at the stage to see the guy who asked them about Peyton earlier that day sit down on the stool. "Hey, Brooke isn't that the guy who asked about Peyton this afternoon?" Lucas wondered. "Yeah, it is." Brooke answered, now intrigued about her best friend's mystery musician. "Hey, Tree Hill, what's up? I'm Chris and this song is called **Kiss On Me.** Meanwhile, Peyton was watching the show from the backstage area in pure unadulterated amazement as Chris sang with all his heart. It amazed her that he was willing to be that raw and emotional in front of strangers. The curly blonde girl was so enamored with the musician on stage in that moment that she couldn't tear her eyes away from him and she kept trying to tell herself that it had nothing to do with the fact that the boy was a fox, only her conscience wouldn't let her; especially since the memory from the Rivercourt from earlier that day kept playing in her head.

As he opened his mouth and sung the words to his song, Peyton found another reason to be completely enthralled by Chris Keller, he had an amazing voice; that held the audience in the palm of his hand. And she knew that all of the girls at the club tonight felt the same thing she was feeling, like he was singing directly to them and no one else mattered. She had never felt like this with Lucas, it was a strange feeling and it only made Peyton wonder how Chris felt about her. Then she listened to the words of the song and combined with his voice she thought she'd faint.

Starting now I will never see my kitchen counter 

**Quite the same babe, after we drank in that final hour**

**I never knew you had it somewhere deep inside you,**

**Another chance to go wild**

**You whispered to me, I'd be stupid not to follow**

**Where you'd be taking me tonight until tomorrow**

**I make predictions from the gifts my dreams have given**

**And never once have they lied**

**So don't worry about who you're kissin on at midnight**

**The way I see it I've got you and I both covered**

**The world's to bed and you and I instead**

**Will secretly enjoy our time **

**So kiss on me tonight**

**The day awaits too long when I'll be older**

**That holds the time to put in action what I told her**

**If I were perfect then there'd be no room for asking to**

**Fill this space by my side**

**So don't worry about who you're kissin on at midnight**

**The way I see it I've got you and I both covered**

**The world's to bed and you and I instead**

**Will secretly enjoy our time**

**So kiss on me tonight**

**See I'm not worried who you're hittin on at midnight**

**The way I see it I've got you and I both covered**

**The world's to bed and you and I instead**

**Will secretly enjoy our time**

**So kiss on me tonight**

**Don't worry it's time to ask yourself**

**But I'll be fine I'll be fine I'll be fine**

**If you want to kiss someone else**

**I've got time I've got time**

**I'll be fine**

**Now don't worry who you're kissin on at midnight**

**The way I see it I've got you and I both covered**

**The world's to bed and you and I instead**

**Will secretly enjoy our time**

**So kiss on me tonight **

**Now don't worry who you're kissin on at midnight**

**The way I see it I've got you and I both covered**

**The world's to bed and you and I instead**

**Will secretly enjoy our time**

**Kiss on me tonight, kiss on me tonight**

**Kiss on me tonight, kiss on me tonight**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Peyton couldn't believe how awesome Chris sounded and then as he began to strum the chords to his next song she was once again struck by his nonchalant foxiness. Shaking her head, she left the backstage area and went to find Lucas and Brooke. "Hey, P. Sawyer! Long time no see!" Brooke shouted. Peyton just chuckled at her best friend's cheeriness, saying, "I've been backstage just hanging out you know." "Changing subjects now, bestest friend of mine," Brooke says, "How did you meet Mr. Musician Hottie?" "I already told you on the phone and this morning, he owns a record store in town and I booked him for tonight. Of course I still don't know how I got him to play without his writer." Peyton admitted. "His what?" Lucas asked. "It's kind of like a list of artist's demands. And believe me you don't want to know the crazy crap that was on his list." "Oh, I think I know what was on his list." Brooke smirked. Peyton however just rolled her eyes and focused on Chris again, something that didn't take much for her to do. He stopped strumming the guitar and stepped up to the mic, "This next song is called **The Letter Song** and you should listen close, Goldilocks." Chris winked at Peyton and this didn't go unnoticed by Brooke, who arched an eyebrow at her best friend while the blonde girl simply shrugged. Lucas wondered what was going on between Peyton and the guy on stage, noticing that she winked back at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and began to sing the next song, wondering if she remembered it.

I've been thinking, which is something I shouldn't do 

**Cause it only gets me in trouble and farther from you**

**I don't want a sentimental**

**Short and sweet and confidential goodbye**

**My thoughts belong in a bookstore **

**Where they are silently read, but spoken no more**

I didn't give it my all and to be honest with you 

**I didn't even try**

**Well I want you back so bad**

**I'm gonna change the way I'm acting**

**I'm gonna change and I'm so glad**

**I'm gonna write you a letter**

**So much for the better**

**And if it goes my way**

**I'll have you running back to me**

**I'm a natural born forgetter **

**So much for the better**

**I can be romantic**

**I just got to try to be**

**I've been thinking again and this is bad**

**It seems my thinking can drive you quite mad**

**But you can't say there's another word**

**To call this feeling in my heart**

**I admit I take advice from more romantic minds**

**But I reassure you this idea was all mine**

**I'm gonna write you a letter**

So much for the better 

**And if it goes my way**

**I'll have you running back to me**

**I'm a natural born forgetter **

**So much for the better**

**I can be romantic**

**I just got to try to be**

**I admit I take advice from more romantic minds**

**But I reassure you this idea was all mine**

**I'm gonna write you a letter**

**So much for the better**

**And if it goes my way**

**I'll have you running back to me**

**I'm a natural born forgetter**

**So much for the better **

**I can be romantic **

**I just got to try to be**

**I can be romantic; I just got to try to be**

**I can be romantic; I just got to try to be**

Peyton smiled as she heard the last note, remembering when he had played it at the record store and she complimented him on it. Then he looked at the back up band and gave them the beat as he looked out into the audience, smirking when he saw Peyton looking at him like he had hung the moon or something and then he began to play again and his beautiful voice filled the club.

I know, you know I can't decide 

**Which way my heart will lead me**

**But you just sit, I think**

**Boy what should I do now**

**Just wait until you sink me**

**Girl I don't see nothing wrong with you and me together**

**I'll come out and shout it out loud, there ain't nothing better than my,**

**Nora Marie, baby can't you see**

**I'll make time for you, but I'll have to decide**

**If my Nora Marie feels the same for me**

**Well, I know you're new, in a way so am I, Nora Marie**

**Well you think you are through, girl you ain't seen nothing yet**

**I get twice of what you feel**

**Well I'm so sure I might even bet**

**I'll be playing this reel-to-reel**

**Girl I don't want nothing like, "Boy, where have you been?"**

**Cause things will be going fine if you take one look again, oh my**

**Nora Marie, baby can't you see**

**I'll make time for you, but I'll have to decide**

**If my Nora Marie feels the same for me**

**Well I know, you knew and in a way so did I, Nora Marie**

**You might say Chris; it would be so much safer**

**Even though you might be lying**

**But one day I swear I'll write this down on paper**

**Right now I'm improvising**

**Girl I can get all mixed up trying to be true**

**I think you see the problem**

**Answers only you provide, oh my,**

**Nora Marie, baby can't you see**

**I'll make time for you, but I'll have to decide**

**If my Nora Marie feels the same for me**

**Well I know, you knew and in a way so did I, Nora Marie**

**Nora Marie, baby can't you see**

**I'll make time for you, but I'll have to decide**

**If my Nora Marie feels the same for me**

**Well I know you're new, in a way, so am I, Nora Marie**

What happened next shocked Peyton along with Brooke and Lucas as well. Chris took off his electric guitar and said, "There's someone I want all of you to hear. She kicks ass, you'll love her." Peyton suddenly felt like she was going to be sick as she thought of what Chris was going to do. If Keller knew what was good for him he'd shut up and remember she didn't sing in front of people. "Tree Hill, you losers welcome to the stage the incredibly talented and very gorgeous Peyton Sawyer!" he yelled. Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered loudly, while Brooke and Lucas looked at Peyton with stunned expressions on their faces as Chris came off the stage and took hold of her hand, dragging her helplessly backstage with him


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I didn't know Peyton could sing." Lucas said, still stunned. "Yeah, it's news to me too, boyfriend." Brooke replied, equally stunned. Meanwhile backstage Chris was trying to convince Peyton she'd be fine. "Hey, don't sweat it, goldilocks, you'll be fine." "I cannot believe you just did that, Keller! I can't sing in front of all those people!" Peyton shouted as she started breathing heavily like she was going to hyperventilate. Chris smirked, "Fine then, chicken out but those idiots out there should hear you sing." Peyton shook her head violently, replying, "I'm not singing!" "Peyton, trust me when I say this, you've got something inside you and you need to sing." "No, I don't need to do anything." Chris then shook his head in disgust, "Fine, don't sing. Keep everything inside and stay huddled up in your room like the scared little girl you are. What you do has no baring on me." "Hey, Keller I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a scared little girl! So sit back and watch a real musician, bub; prepare to be amazed!" She shouted with determination. With newfound confidence Peyton took off her leather jacket, tossing it aside as she grabbed her acoustic guitar and took a deep breath before she walked out onto the empty stage, feeling everyone in the audience's eyes on her like she was an item on display or something. To put it further the curly haired blonde felt naked. Baring her soul was not something she planned on doing tonight.

She shakily stepped up to the microphone and sat down on the stool feeling her hands shaking violently, taking a deep breath she said, "Hey, Tree Hill. Thanks for having me, I guess. This is a song I wrote called **Are You Happy Now**." After another deep breath she began to strum the opening chords and tapped the mic for feedback as she sang with confidence thanks to that bastard who was probably smirking backstage now. Thinking he was God's gift to music, every single member of the female population, including the ones that weren't even born yet and the American way or some shit like that, Peyton thought before she stopped thinking and sang.

Now, don't just walk away Pretending everything's okay 

**And you don't care about me**

**And I know there's just no use**

**When all your lies become your truths and I don't care….yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Could you look me in the eye**

**And tell me that you're happy now, ohh, ohh, ohh**

**Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,**

**Are you happy now?**

**Are you happy now?**

**You took all there was to take, **

**And left me with an empty plate**

**And you don't care about it, yeah**

**And I am givin up this game**

**And leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah**

**Could you look me in the eye**

**And tell me that you're happy now, ohh, ohh, ohh**

**Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, **

**Are you happy now?**

**Are you happy now?**

**Do you really have everything you want**

**You can't ever give something you ain't got**

**You can't runaway from yourself**

**Could you look me in the eye**

And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah, yeah 

**Come on tell it to my face or have I been replaced,**

**Are you happy now? Ohh, ohh, ohh**

**Are you happy now?**

**Would you look me in the eye?**

**Could you look me in the eye?**

**I've had all that I can take**

**I'm not about to break**

**Cause I'm happy now, ohh, ohh, ohh**

**Are you happy now?**

Peyton closed her eyes as she strummed the final chord and listened to the loud cheers and claps from the crowd. She opened her eyes and connected with Brooke's, who whistled and cheered loudly as she jumped up and down and gave her the thumb's up sign, then she locked eyes with Lucas and they simply smiled at each other. She couldn't believe she got up on the stage and sang one of her own songs. Hell, she couldn't believe she got on stage. Smiling, Peyton stepped away from the stool, letting a group of guys move the stool and set up a black baby grand piano on the stage for her to use in her next song. She sat down on the black bench and ran her fingers along the keys, before saying, "This next song I'm going to sing is the first song I wrote and it's called "**Be The Girl**". I hope all of you like it, especially you, Keller."

After she said that she remembered why she had written it, it was after her first trip to the record store that Chris owned and she heard him play and hoped she could be the girl he wrote songs about. Of course Peyton wasn't going to tell him that, his ego was big enough as it is. She didn't need to add to it with her childish fantasies that might be coming true. Chris, who was still backstage smiled confidently he could tell she was still nervous even though she sounded confident but it only made her look more beautiful. He wondered why she wanted him to like this song and who it was about. The first song she ever wrote, he thought, huh that had to be why she wanted him to like it; cause it probably sucked. The first song he wrote sucked, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Or maybe it was about that Lucas guy like the last song she wrote and the song from earlier that day; she really seemed to be hung up on him for some reason. He forgot what he was supposed to be analyzing or thinking about when Peyton began to play the notes to the song on the keyboard and sang passionately into the microphone.

You look at me 

**Curious about what I'm made of**

**Sugar or steam**

**And what kind of man I love**

**What I know and what I crave**

**All of my pet peeves**

**Where I've shed and what I stain**

**Do you know**

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than just right now**

**So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's more than curves**

**And then you'll see you and me belong**

**Do you know my vice**

**And just how to get under my skin**

**Just what I like**

**And where I want you to begin**

**Do you know my middle name**

**And where I'm sensitive the most**

**That each night I pray**

**And you think that I fit that mold**

**Do you know**

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than right now**

**So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong**

**You and me belong**

**You and me belong**

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than right now**

**So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong**

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than right now**

**So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong**

**You and me belong**

**You and me belong**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Peyton finished her second song and smiled when she looked backstage and got a wink and smirk from Chris and that made her smile even more as she soaked in the clapping and the cheering again. It was such a rush being on stage now she knew what all musicians meant when they said there was nothing like being on stage; it was in a word: rad. Never in her life had she felt so alive as she did right now on that stage; it was so amazing. "Thanks, Tree Hill! It's pretty rad being up here. I'm gonna sing one more song before Chris and I come out sing a couple together. This song is called **Fall To Pieces.**" She pulled out her black acoustic guitar and began to play the chords as the guys removed the piano and she sat down on the edge of the stage singing softly and passionately as if she were in her own room and not in a packed club.

**I looked away**

**Then I looked back at you**

**You try to say**

**The things you can't undo**

**If I had my way**

**I'd never get over you**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we can make it through**

**Make it through the fall**

**Make it through it all**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cause I'm in love with you**

**You're the only one,**

**I'd be with till the end**

**When I come undone**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under the stars**

**Back into your arms**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cause I'm in love with you**

**Wanna know how you feel**

**Wanna know what is real**

**Wanna know everything, everything**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you **

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cause I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**Cause I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**


End file.
